


Everything has changed

by Dawnthedreamer



Category: Ready Player One, Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: Emotional, Letter, Loss, Other, Pain, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnthedreamer/pseuds/Dawnthedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small letter from Wade to his Parents, as a kind of way to handle his incredible loss. The letter is set after the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything has changed

**Author's Note:**

> I read Ready Playe One in school a while ago and as a matter of fact i had the homework to write a letter from Wades perspective to his dead parents. I think of it as a kind of way for Wade to handle the loss of his parents. After i finished my work, it turned out to be better than i thought. So, here we are.

Dear Mom, Dear Dad,

 

Time has passed since I've last written to you. Things have changed in a way you could have never imagined. But not only for my advantage. Victory and loss, they are all lining up behind me.

First, I found friends in this never ending nightmare called reality and on my quest for the Holy Grail of Halliday. Mrs. Gilmore, Aech, Artemis, Daito and Shoto, they are all a big part of my life now, but nothing last forever, right?   
I lost Daito and Mrs. Gilmore to the cruelty of IOI. Those bastards blew the stacks up, where i lived while i was in my hideout. They tried to kill me, but instead they killed hundreds of people, Mrs. Gilmore, Aunt Alice and her boyfriend included. They killed Daito even in his own apartment, just because he was one of us, one of the top gunters who really had a chance to win this blasted contest.  
They killed all of the people who could possibly stand in their way, who knows how much more. They killed them because of a silly assumption that they would find Halliday's egg first.  
But everything turned out different than they have imagined. I found Halliday's Easter egg. I won the Hunt. And their dream to gain control over the OASIS and change it into a prison bursted into shards. I couldn't be happier about this in particular, the possibility that IOI found the Egg first was the nightmare of every gunter.

I will make IOI pay for all the crimes they committed. I will avenge my friends and all of the innocent people who lost their lives because of them. They may be rich, but so am I now. Everything they can do, i can do aswell. I will not rest until I brought them down. In a non-criminal way of course.

From now on, everything will change.

 

Your ever-loving son

Wade


End file.
